<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Love by LegolasLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893615">One Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely'>LegolasLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One to One AU- See Notes, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) and Kili met during the quest for Erebor. Long after the mountain is reclaimed, they are brought together again and Kili learns some things are not as easy as fate seems to make them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCahootsWithTheDwarves/gifts">InCahootsWithTheDwarves</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nerdbirdsworld+%28tumblr%29">nerdbirdsworld (tumblr)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Kili Ktuesday! Here is my long awaited Kili Ones story! (For me anyway, I have had this idea in my head for WEEKS and it’s finally here!) This story is an AU that revolves around all dwarves being paired One to One, which as dreams-of-wander has taught me, is not canon. Thank you so much to dreams-of-wander , @nerdbirdsworld (tumblr) and patchworkideas for helping me immensely with this story. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blessed years had passed since Erebor was reclaimed by its rightful king. The realm was painstakingly restored to its former glory and the carnage and destruction forgotten by all who had seen it. Each loss was remembered and celebrated, but none were commemorated like those of Thorin Oakenshield’s company- saviors and warriors of the Lonely Mountain. They were believed to be the most courageous and wise champions in all Arda. However, some nights, they were simple and brash beings who indulged in far too much food, ale, and amusement.</p>
<p>The Grand Hall had often held scores of bodies, but never as much noise as that which came from thirteen dwarves and one rather quiet human. Deep and shrill voices like dragon fire, twisted and flew out the closed doors and down the corridors as one almost unbearable wave of sound. Guards at their post sometimes confused strange guffaws with shrieks of pain, popping their heads into the Hall to check on their King. But all inside were always safe, despite the tall tales that led to arguments with corrections, and imaginary details that led to more bellowing laughter and table slamming.</p>
<p>By the time the sun had set, five fresh casks had been dripped dry by the rosy cheeked companions. Dwalin respectfully drank the share of those missing: one small but hungry hobbit and one very large and thirsty wizard. It was his voice presently booming and slapping the ears of those around him.</p>
<p>“I was the first one. Me! First in the house, waiting hours fer another one of ye bastards to show up!”</p>
<p>“That’s not true, brother,” Balin said. “I was the first one. I remember dear ol’ Bilbo showed me ‘is shelves a cheese-”</p>
<p>“’Twas me!” Dwalin yelled. “It was hours before any a ye arrived.” His hand swung as he spoke, sending his empty mug falling and rolling across the table. </p>
<p>Kíli stood, reaching for the mug, but (Y/N) pushed him down. She had been sitting next to him, snickering by his side at the crude jokes and untrue details of the many stories that had been shared. She stood, slipping around Kíli’s chair and taking Dwalin’s empty mug.</p>
<p>“Thank ye, lass. Yer too good, too good. I was the first! I swear on me Ma’s beard.”</p>
<p>“Don’t ye swear on my Ma’s beard when yer lyin’!” Balin said, hurrying to swallow his sip of ale. </p>
<p>(Y/N)’s eyes could have rolled out of her head. The pair were two of the most intelligent dwarves she’d met. However, if either got a lick of ale, this is the argument they’d bring back to life, though all around wished they’d leave it dead in the ground. The worst of it was that only Bilbo had the answer, but the hobbit was hundreds of leagues away in the Shire, safe in his armchair or at his desk with his book. </p>
<p>That thought warmed (Y/N) more than the ale did, but she continued filling Dwalin’s mug at the cask. She filled another for Balin just in case, not wanting to be the center of yet another teasing quarrel between the brothers. </p>
<p>Their mother’s beard was still the topic of conversation when she set the mugs down on the table. She sidestepped quickly, missing Balin’s flailing arm, but she wasn’t quick enough to escape Dwalin. </p>
<p>“(Y/N), do ye know what a ‘One’ is, lass?” he asked, gripping her hand.</p>
<p>“Sort of,” she said.</p>
<p>“Well, me dear,” he said, stumbling to stand. His chair fell to the ground with a crack as he dropped to a knee. “Yer mine.”</p>
<p>A chorus of laughs and slaps sounded but Kíli’s “What?” practically echoed in the hall. </p>
<p>Dwalin continued. “Yer the one human I haven’t wanted to throttle as soon as ye opened yer mouth!” He patted her hand and gave her a soft shove back to her seat. </p>
<p>“I’m honored,” she said, taking a long draft from her own mug. She gave Kíli a look with wide eyes rolling, and shrunk into her seat at the new attention she was being paid by the table. “So, who was it that arrived first?” she asked, sending a wink to her side.</p>
<p>“Me!”</p>
<p>“I was!”</p>
<p>Kíli remembered the night in the Shire fairly well. He couldn’t tell anyone who had arrived first or last, or what kind of cheese Bilbo had stuffed in his shelves. However, he could very clearly recall the first time he’d seen the surprise human Gandalf had brought. She was tall and quiet, but not at all nervous of the dwarves who glared at her and spat questions. Peculiarly beautiful. Kíli could paint her exact appearance from memory.  </p>
<p>Though her personality had bloomed in front of him since that night, (Y/N) was still obviously entertained by the dwarves. Kíli watched her hide chuckles behind her mug of ale, rarely taking a sip that would leave her lips shining. She sent him sideways smirks and smiles when the company stumbled across their inside jokes or fondest memories. Equally as often, she turned to Fíli, patting his arm or laughing at his quiet eye rolls and head shakes. </p>
<p>Then she left him. She flew across the room, quick and steady as an arrow shot from a bow, to save Ori from being flattened by racks of cheap ale.</p>
<p>“Wait, Ori,” she said, “let me do that.” She took the cumbersome, empty cask from him and set it back on the stillage with a grunt.</p>
<p>“I wannanother drink,” he said with a scowl. </p>
<p>A chuckle escaped her. “We need a new cask first. Sit down and I’ll bring you a mug, hm?”</p>
<p>“Jus’ one more,” he said. His puss was starting to lift, turning to a blush at a woman’s attention. </p>
<p>She set a hand on his shoulder. “All right.”</p>
<p>The thunk of wood on wood sounded behind them. Kíli had easily replaced the empty cask with a new one. “Go sit, Ori. We’ll bring it to ya.”</p>
<p>Ori turned to (Y/N), chin falling, swearing a silent oath. Then he turned and waddled back to his seat, accepting a hand from Bofur instead of falling and hurdling to the ground. (Y/N) slapped Kíli’s arm as he snickered and screwed the spigot into the cask.</p>
<p>“Should we really give him another?” she asked.</p>
<p>Kíli shrugged. “Dwalin’ll walk him to his chambers later. Let him have his fun.” While her head was turned and he was allowed to look, Kíli admired the curve of her cheek as she smiled, her slim fingers around the mug handle. She’d almost caught him staring. “What do you know about Ones?” he asked.</p>
<p>“A One is like a soulmate, if I’ve eavesdropped correctly,” she said with a wink. She moved Kíli’s distracted hand and slapped the spigot with the heel of her palm, catching the flow of ale with Ori’s mug. “You dwarves only love once and everybody has a ‘One.’ Is that right?”</p>
<p>Kíli hummed.</p>
<p>She leaned against the stillage, hip out with one foot crossed over the other. If she’d learned anything from the dwarves, it was the easy posture she was exhibiting. She was stiff and tall as a board when they’d first met.</p>
<p>“It must be a comfort to know someone is out there especially for you,” she said. “Us humans, we just wander around blind, lucky if we ever run into anyone good.” </p>
<p>“You don’t believe in Ones?” he asked.</p>
<p>Her face scrunched like she’d been caught rummaging through a farmer’s fields. “I believe you when you say you have a One. But I don’t think I have a soulmate. I guess humans just have to do it the hard way. Meet the right person and let something grow. Takes a long time.”</p>
<p>“You and I have known each other a long time.”</p>
<p>Ori gave out a slurred call for his ale that shattered any hold Kíli may have thought he had on her. He took her hand as she turned, trying to preserve the moment.</p>
<p>“Come take a walk with me,” he said.</p>
<p>She delivered Ori’s drink, waved at Fíli, ignoring his scowl of abandonment, and followed Kíli out of the Grand Hall. By the time she’d closed the heavy doors behind her, the guards were already disappearing around the corner to leave her and Kíli alone in the cool corridor. </p>
<p>“Sick of the old stories?” she asked.</p>
<p>“No,” he laughed. “They remind me of the night we met.”</p>
<p>She stuck up a hand. “Please, spare me! Tell me any story but that one. Dwalin loves to tell me what you all thought of ‘Gandalf’s human <em>spy</em>.’”</p>
<p>Kíli crossed the corridor to stand next to her- <em>closer</em>- and leaned back on the rough stone. “Not everyone thought that.”</p>
<p>“I know. I remember you were the first one to smile at me that night.”</p>
<p>“Because I knew you were special.”</p>
<p>She breathed out a laugh, a little hum, and Kíli enjoyed the grin that spread across her face. “Is that what you dragged me out here to say?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no.”</p>
<p>She turned to him and he wished he would have drank some ale tonight. Something for the courage to ignore her burning beauty, her quick laugh, the intelligence radiating from her and sharp wit telling her that he was stalling.</p>
<p>“This conversation is long overdue,” he said. “But it’s something rather difficult to just <em>bring up</em>, though apparently, Dwalin has no problem with the subject.”</p>
<p>“Which subject is that?”</p>
<p>“Ones.”</p>
<p>“Oh-”</p>
<p>“You’re mine,” he said. “You’re my One.” He could have broken the news better, he could see that clear in her astonished expression. </p>
<p>“Me? But that’s… not possible. How do you know?”</p>
<p>He took her hand, encasing it between both of his, treasuring her closeness. “Trust me. I know. I have never felt this kind of attachment, this <em>pull</em> to anyone.”</p>
<p>She smiled, but her head was shaking. <em>No</em>. “What you’re feeling is camaraderie. This closeness between humans and dwarves is not common, so it’s no wonder we all feel differently when we’re together.”</p>
<p>“That’s not it,” he said. “I have been waiting for this feeling my entire life and I’ve found it only in you. I know it’s hard for you to understand-”</p>
<p>“That our creators- Aulë and-and- that they <em>made</em> us for each other?” She slid her hand from his grasp. “How could that be? We come from such different worlds. If Gandalf and I had never met, I wouldn’t have come on the quest and you and I? Our paths would never have crossed! How cruel would the fates be then? Is this some big joke to-to whoever it is who makes these rules?”</p>
<p>His temper- agony and desperation both- rumbled and rolled and he watched her cower at the raging fire behind his eyes. “How could you say that? This is not a joke! You know how important this is. You know exactly what this means to a dwarf, what it means to me!”</p>
<p>“Of course. I didn’t mean it like that-”</p>
<p>“How could you ever think I would joke about something like this? Do you really think me that insensitive?”</p>
<p>“No!” She grabbed at him and he permitted her hold, but she shrank from his shadowed face. “Kíli, I’m sorry. Please, I just- there’s so much of this I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“What is there to understand? I love you! More than I have ever loved anyone.  Can you tell me that you feel the same way?”</p>
<p>She said nothing.</p>
<p>“I see.” He jerked from her grasp and vanished down the winding corridors.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Even as she stood completely alone, she could feel Kíli’s presence beside her- his frantic yet passionate persuasion trying to breach impenetrable fear. He’d left her there in the corridors to listen to his words repeating in her head- how she should have understood, how she made him feel alone. His words, however harsh, were honest, and his gaze so intense, they permeated her temperate thoughts and left them broken like ice shards. She hadn’t managed a sole word when he needed it most. And those she had spoken tore their relationship like precious silk.</p>
<p>She had single handedly sucked the joy from the brightest creature she’d ever known.</p>
<p>The doors of the Grand Hall creaked open, letting a breeze of hearty laughter and ale breath wisp through the corridor. A blond head peeked out and it didn’t take long for Fíli to slide through the doors and then down the wall to sit next to (Y/N). His hand squeezed her knee. </p>
<p>“You know his temper,” Fíli said. “He’ll return when he’s calm.”</p>
<p>She hummed. The company witnessed all of Kíli’s explosive arguments with his uncle during those long months on the quest of Erebor. He’d defend the group’s human or the kingdom’s heir and that low, smooth voice of his would grow sharp and tortured. But no matter what opinions were thrown and no matter how quickly he stormed off, Kíli would always return with a cool head. (Y/N) often wished the first part could be skipped. </p>
<p> “Every ounce of patience in the Durin line was designated to you, it seems.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “When you meet our mother, you’ll see how true that statement really is.”</p>
<p>She smiled. The movement pushed a tear to slide down her cheek that was immediately wiped away. She’d heard countless stories about Dis. A strong dam to be surrounded by detonating, angry dwarrows all her life. One was born with that kind of strength, it wasn’t something learned. </p>
<p>“There’s so much I don’t understand,” she said. “The only reason I know barely anything about Ones is because Bofur likes to chat when he drinks. Now Kíli’s off who knows where because I didn’t know how to react. I really hurt him.”</p>
<p>Fíli’s stubby fingers wrapped around hers to stop their mindless wringing. “You did nothing wrong.”</p>
<p>“I did the worst thing I could have ever done. I hurt him, Fíli. You should have seen the way he looked at me before he left.” Words, air, tears- they all stuck in her throat for a moment. She squeezed Fíli’s hand and whispered. “I said something I shouldn’t have. I don’t know how we’ll move on from this.”</p>
<p>“He’ll forgive you.” Fíli ignored her as she shook her head again. “He will. And if anyone deserves Kíli’s forgiveness, it’s you. No one can blame you for feeling shocked.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t he be wrong? How do you know someone is your One?”</p>
<p>She watched him think. Thick hair, round eyes, wide nose, neat braids. Dwarves weren’t very different from humans, she thought. Or maybe she’d spent so much time with the company that she didn’t notice most of the physical distinctions anymore. Their heart and passion, however, those things never escaped her attention. Especially Kíli’s.</p>
<p>“I haven’t met my One, so I don’t know what it feels like,” Fíli said. “They say it’s like trying to describe the sun’s warmth on a chill day. It’s just something a dwarf inherently knows.”</p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful,” she said. She listened for footsteps but she and Fíli were alone in the corridor. “Has Kíli said anything about it?”</p>
<p>Fíli could barely hear her ask the question. “He said it was overwhelming- that you were almost too much to bear. We were starting this journey, leaving home and sprinting straight into a dragon’s mouth. All he focused on until that night was controlling his fear and anxieties, on keeping himself and me safe for Ma. Then he saw you and everything around him and inside him went from raging, stabbing fire to soothing waves of peace. You were his ‘calm and comfort and safety,’ he said. Everything was right when you walked into the room.”</p>
<p>“He said that? When?”</p>
<p>Fíli shifted on the floor. “The night we met in the Shire.”</p>
<p>“He knew immediately? Is that common? Is that a dwarf thing?”</p>
<p>“No,” he grinned. “It’s a Kíli thing.”</p>
<p>They sat knee to knee on the cold floor and Fíli answered all of her questions, starting with her prominent “Couldn’t he have picked someone easier?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t pick, (Y/N). Ones are created as halves of the other. You were made for each other.”</p>
<p>Fíli found fun in explaining the innermost concepts of Ones, enjoying her wide eyes, embittered sighs, and impatient questions. Kíli was the same way when their mother told them both about her and their father and Fíli silently reveled in that knowledge.</p>
<p>The two close friends bonded impossibly further over their shared interest: Kíli. They both laughed- tension, jitters and tears bouncing off the stone around them and echoing throughout the corridors. She listened eagerly to the particulars of dwarvish traditions and customs, often asking for more details. She eventually let her feelings slip. </p>
<p>“His One should be a dwarf. He shouldn’t have to explain rituals and customs and soulmates, he should just <em>enjoy</em> them.”</p>
<p>“He would appreciate sharing these things with you, teaching you about them,” Fíli said.</p>
<p>She hummed. “But he deserves something better. Something easier.”</p>
<p>“You speak like you don’t mind your part in this,” Fíli said.</p>
<p>Roaring and table slapping sounded from the Great Hall as if the very proposition was so preposterous. The company was continuing their celebration while its three youngest members debated the rest of their lives. </p>
<p>She sighed, the breath shaking and Fíli knew any hope of jest was gone. “Fíli, if I’m lucky, I might live another-”</p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
<p>She took his hands and squeezed. “I could live another forty years. He will live another hundred and forty. It would leave him alone for so long… It can’t be me.”</p>
<p>Fíli took her face in his hands, catching the streaming tears that poured down her cheeks like silent rain. Thumbs like boats swept them away, but they kept coming. He tried to look at her as if that exact thought hadn’t been plaguing his mind since Kíli told him the truth. “Don’t think of that.”</p>
<p>“It can’t be me.”</p>
<p>“Look at me.” He waited for her to open her eyes- devastated and dripping, but calm. “Kíli would not want two hundred years with someone else. He’d take a single day if he could call you his for those hours. He loves you.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>By the time Kíli’s scraping boots sounded in the corridor, all three heads were calm. As Kíli’s slumped shoulders made their way to them, Fíli squeezed (Y/N)’s hand and slid back into the Grand Hall where the raucous never ceased. </p>
<p>Kíli fell to his knees before (Y/N) could stand. Dark brows hid even darker eyes, things that were usually bright, beautiful and warm. He took her hand and apologized. “I should have never treated you so harshly and it was cruel of me to storm off like that and leave you here alone.”</p>
<p>“No, please. <em>I’m</em> sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Her gaze fell to her lap. Two large hands were wrapped around hers again as if in their rightful place. “Kíli,” she said. “I know that I hurt you and for that I am truly sorry.”</p>
<p>“(Y/N).” He lifted her chin. Every angled feature had gone soft before her. “There is nothing for you to apologize for.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I just needed some time to understand what this all means.”</p>
<p>“And I should have given it to you. You can have all the time you need. And if you want to go back to Gondor, continue living there, I understand-”</p>
<p>“No.” She shifted, rising to her knees and inching closer. She held his face. “Kíli, I will not abandon you. I won’t leave you without… a piece of you.” She looped his waving hair behind his ear- big and pointed- and grinned.</p>
<p>“Now is not the time to be making fun of my ears again, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p>
<p>He hummed, a warning. Then his features lifted as thick fingers wrapped around her wrist, bringing her hand into his again. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wanted us to have a calm, positive, and I <em>hoped</em> even romantic moment and I completely failed.”</p>
<p>“Not completely.” The way he was looking at her, taking her in, couldn’t be classified as anything but romantic. “All that matters is that you told me. But are you sure I’m-”</p>
<p>“You’re it for me, (Y/N). There’s no question.”</p>
<p>She would have dragged her hand away, created space between them, but she could still see the pain her previous distance had caused. “Just tell me, am I taking you away from someone else? Isn’t there another woman- dam- out there who is waiting for you? You’re her One?”</p>
<p>“No,” he said, vigorous head shaking freeing his messy locks. The smallest smile. “No. It doesn’t work that way. Dwarves are paired. Since you’re my One, that means there is no other dwarf for me. Only you.”</p>
<p>Her soft, “Oh,” made him panic.</p>
<p>He inched backwards on his knees. “No, I didn’t mean to- I should have worded that better.” He sighed, ridding himself of his incessant, jittery thoughts. “(Y/N), I know you don’t feel for me as I do for you-”</p>
<p>“That’s not true. Kíli, I love you very much, it’s just-”</p>
<p>His strong fingers strangled her hand. “You do?”</p>
<p>Every bit of her restraint left her with her chuckle. “Of course I do. How could anyone not love you?”</p>
<p>He didn’t give her time to admire the bright smile her confession caused. He immediately brought her into a dwarf’s embrace, resting his forehead against hers, sharing the same air, the same content hums, the same moment in time.</p>
<p>“But Kíli,” she said. He heard the nerves there. “This isn’t going to be easy. You’ll have to teach me so much and-”</p>
<p>“We’ll learn together.” He kissed her- a kiss he could live on forever- and pulled her into his arms right there on the floor. He immensely enjoyed this human way of embracing as well, he thought.</p>
<p>He held her close, arms tightly wrapped, fingers twirling hair, comfortable in the silence until she laughed so loud it startled him.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t hear that?” She asked, turning to him. “They’re still going on about who arrived at Bag End first!”</p>
<p>“I guess I was too distracted,” he said. </p>
<p>She grinned, took his face in her hands and kissed him. Then they both agreed not to go back into the Grand Hall until one of the pestering brothers left for the night.</p>
<p>“Fíli’s smart enough to save himself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>